Electronics are exposed to radiation in many different environments. For example, electronics in space (e.g., in satellites) are subject to space radiation such as cosmic rays or solar weather. Similarly, electronics near nuclear reactors and other radioactive terrestrial sources can also face radiation. Radiation, and in particular ionizing radiation, can damage electronics through a variety of mechanisms. Single event effects, for instance, can range from a relatively minor output error or bit flip to permanent hardware damage/failure. As such, many electronics are routinely threatened by exposure to radiation. Smaller electronic are at even higher risk as they can suffer radiation damage relatively quickly.